


擁抱

by RSGS



Category: CNCO (Band), Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 非本意520   但反正也沒人看呵呵呵
Relationships: Zabdiel De Jesús/Christopher Vélez
Kudos: 2





	擁抱

**Author's Note:**

> 非本意520 但反正也沒人看呵呵呵

Zabdiel承認自己的反應是有那麼一點笨拙。

他以為是經紀人前來敲門提醒明天行程，卻沒想到毫無防備地開了門看到的是Christopher站在門前。

準確來說並不只有Christopher──一共三個人，還有化妝師跟掛著耳機帶著墨鏡一看就是剛下飛機的Erick。但他只注意到了Christopher，撇除其他的，Christopher憑著他的笑聲想令人不注意都難。

Zabdiel頭腦暫時還沒有轉過來，他先從善如流地抱了距離最近、對他張開手的化妝師，姐姐拍了拍他，此時Christopher唱起生日快樂歌，他才想起今天是他的生日，和終於明白了這群人出現在房間門口的原因。他笑著說謝謝，姐姐很快便放開了他。

他看著唱得歡樂的Christopher，一瞬間覺得基於禮貌應該先抱抱Erick，最後要怎麼處理Christopher就可以不受限制。但Zabdiel還是朝Christopher的方向跨了一步先抱住他，他只是想堵住他唱著的生日快樂歌。

目的也的確達到了。Christopher唱到一半的句子被撞進Zabdiel的肩頭，剩下零碎的笑聲，生日快樂歌被化妝師接了過去。

Christopher順著他的背，Zabdiel這時候才有一點他抱著的這個人怎麼說都是哥哥的感覺。

對方一隻手還拿著手機，雖然開著直播，但Zabdiel知道現在觀眾應該什麼都看不到。Christopher比他矮了一截，手掛在他的肩上向下垂著，被他箍得動彈不得。

Zabdiel把Christopher抱在懷裡，聞到屬於Christopher特有的味道。

他們已經不當室友很久了。當時他們住在同一個家，Christopher待得久的地方就有一個屬於他的味道。起初Zabdiel以為是衣物柔軟精的香味，後來才發現並沒有在自己一起洗的衣服上聞到。

這種味道是屬於Christopher的，在Zabdiel的記憶裡跟對方抱起來柔軟的觸感融在一起。Christopher和他們其他人不一樣，出道久了原本幾個瘦小的男孩都健起身來，只有Christopher沒什麼改變，甚至還胖了一點。抱起來有一種軟綿綿的感覺。

Zabdiel想起前不久Christopher生日派對上的擁抱。

他送了一雙Christopher想要很久但一直沒時間去買的球鞋，Christopher拿到禮盒都還沒打開就知道是什麼，笑得比拿到年度大獎還開心。

他抓著Zabdiel的手，站穩了把腳穿入新鞋裡。Zabdiel有點緊張，並不是怕尺寸不合（他可清楚了），而是不知道Christopher會不會喜歡。Christopher穿好後翻了翻腳看了一下，然後一跳撲到Zabdiel懷裡，大喊著謝謝。

Zabdiel略為驚慌地回抱Christopher，對方還在蹦蹦跳跳，沒有注意到Zabdiel不知所措的反應。

令人上癮的手感讓Zabdiel在Christopher吹蠟燭時又偷偷的從他後面環上去，很好很自然，他想，鼻子貼著Christopher的頭髮，毛茸茸的味道。

Zabdiel接著想到前一年跟再前一年的生日舞台。

按照他們的特有習俗，生日的人是要被砸蛋糕的。

Zabdiel作為最高的人，職責理所當然是鎖著Christopher不讓他逃跑。Christopher可不是什麼乖順的人，他蹬著腿掙扎，同時用高分貝尖叫攻擊身後的Zabdiel。Zabdiel笑得快喘不過氣，他還是死死抱著Christopher，頭抵著他微濕的後背。

他扯掉Christopher的耳機以免等一下沾到奶油報廢，然後他馬上聽到啪地一聲，Christopher突然安靜下來，接替的是Richard和Erick狂妄的笑聲，還有Joel在背景試圖控場的主持。

粉絲在尖叫，明明砸蛋糕儀式已經結束了，Zabdiel還是抱著他的腰沒有抬起頭。

他能感覺到Christopher抬起手，大概是抹掉糊得滿臉的奶油。活過來的Christopher又笑又罵，把滿手抹下來的鮮奶油轉身塗在Zabdiel臉上。這回換壽星笑得放肆，Zabdiel只聞到混合著甜膩的Christopher。

Zabdiel又想起節目上靠過來的Christopher。

latino一向樂於展現熱情，Christopher更是其中最刻板印象的那個。

Christopher笑開了總喜歡往別人身上趴，好幾次坐在高腳椅上他依然改不過來這個習慣，Zabdiel看他又開始傾斜便習以為常地伸出手，好讓Christopher攀著他的手倒在上面不至於跌下去。

在紅毯接受採訪時也是如此，為了拍攝畫面的和諧，五個人擠在一起是常有的事。這時Christopher又會稍稍踮腳好能勾著他的肩，Zabdiel配合地彎了一點撐著他，Christopher講到興奮的地方抓著他搖來晃去，他卻覺得貼著他的Christopher整個人都軟軟的。

最後Zabdiel想到la banda結尾的那個擁抱。

那時青澀的他朝勝者席位大力地招了招手，看著那個坐在第一個位子的人毫無猶豫地跑過來，踏下階梯，衝進他懷裡。

他無法克制地抱著Christopher轉圈，Christopher用力揉著他的頭髮。

Zabdiel在彩帶和各種雜音中只注意到Christopher吸鼻子的聲音。

愛哭的人這回沒哭，他把Christopher勒得緊，滿腦子都是懷裡的人。

以後他就要跟他在一起了，他們會一起唱歌、一起表演、一起做音樂、一起上節目、一起開演唱會、一起遊歷世界。

Christopher不只嘴不得閒，手還摳著他的肩膀。

Zabdiel被肩上的酸痛感喚回來，才發現他已經抱了Christopher好久。

Erick還在旁邊笑著，Zabdiel懊惱自己意外出格的行為，略為窘迫地放開他，但Christopher卻絲毫沒有捆擾的樣子，乖乖地留在他懷裡直到Zabdiel回過神來才跟著他的動作離開。

Zabdiel小小聲地說了聲謝謝，Christopher沒有回答，他知道Zabdiel指的不僅是來他帶人來他房間前幫他慶生這件事。

他只是對著Zabdiel嘿嘿地笑了兩聲，又揉了兩把他的肩膀。

**Author's Note:**

> 越寫越不滿意 但算了 也沒人看（）不想思考了（）
> 
> 我實名譴責la banda最後那個擁抱  
> 一腳把我踹下去 然後毫無售後（+沒人嗑） wtf？？？


End file.
